


Interlude

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: Some time away under the guise of a supply run --Ken flushes, “W-What?”“Oi, Touka,” Nishiki smirks, “What kind of magic did you put on him?”“It’s a love potion,” Touka says, with a somewhat dramatic sigh. “It was supposed to make me utterly irresistible to him -- but I think it worked a little too well.”Nishiki leans an elbow against her shoulder, sighing in mock sadness.“Sounds rough.”Maybe this could stand in for their temporary honeymoon.





	Interlude

“A supply run?” Nishiki asks thoughtfully as he watches Ken putting on his jacket.

 

Ken nods. It had been some time since they had last gone up to the surface to resupply. Often times, they made due without or tried to stretch the small supplies that they did have as much as they could. Unfortunately, they were running low on clothes, and with winter approaching, all of the members of Goat needed thicker clothing in order to combat that harsh weather.

 

“Yes,” he says. “ No one had time to pack anything before we came here, so we wanted to try to buy warmer clothing for everyone. What’s your size?” Ken reiterated, this time reaching into his pockets and pulling out a pen and a notepad to jot it down. 

 

Nishiki shrugs, “A medium shirt would be fine - and the same for jeans,” and then, “Are you going by yourself?” 

 

Ken gives Nishiki a sympathetic look. He was sure that the older man wouldn’t mind a chance to leave their cramped and lackluster surroundings, even though he was typically tasked with collecting supplies for this reason. Ken couldn’t blame him, he was also going somewhat stir crazy from staying in the dark and almost endless 24th ward.  It had to have been weeks before he had last even seen the sun.

 

Even more pressing was the lack of privacy. It was almost impossible to get a moment alone. This was a unique frustration all on it’s own, with what his new burgeoning relationship with Touka. His wife. 

 

Very frustrating. 

 

Ken shakes his head, “I’m going with Touka-chan,” he responds - and at that Nishiki’s face broke out into a grin. 

 

“So, should we expect you back in several hours?” he asks dryly, amused by the red hue that completely overtook Ken’s features. 

 

“It shouldn’t take that long,” Ken says quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. He moves to rub his chin next, nervous at being caught. Nishiki was too sharp for his own good. He had thought that they were being discrete, but nothing seemed to slip past the sly man.

 

“Why would it take several hours?” he asks, playing dumb - to which Nishiki actually started laughing. “Don’t play the innocent school boy act with me, Kaneki,” and then he claps him on the shoulder, sighing. 

 

“Did you know that my cell is only about two rooms down from the both of you?”

 

An unpleasant realization struck, “Oh.” That was right. So that meant that he heard when they -- 

 

If his flush was bad before, it was overpowering his entire face at this moment. 

 

“But seriously,” his friend says, “Are you sure that this is a good idea? The doves have been quiet lately, but there are still other things to worry about.”

 

 _The_ _baby._ It’s unspoken, but Ken understands his meaning. He had also worried about it, but he felt guilty keeping Touka constantly cooped up. He’s still worried about, in fact. While he was sure Touka would agree if he asked her to say behind, he didn’t want to do that to her. She deserved that much.

 

He’d just have to be vigilant. 

 

“We’ll keep our heads low,” Ken says. “We’re both wearing wigs and we’ll be in and out. I’m sure that it’ll be fine. The doves can’t patrol all of Tokyo at all times.”

 

Nishiki frowns, “They can’t,” He amends, “But it still seems risky.”

 

It was. 

 

Just at that time, Touka walks into the hall jacket in hand. She had chosen to wear a long black wig, that revealed both of her eyes. She had even chosen to wear contacts. It was a different look, one that he had never considered on her, but it certainly suited her. He didn’t think that Touka could look badly in any look that she attempted.

 

Still, it was strange to see her without her bangs. She waves at Nishiki, “Yo,” she says in that casual way of hers,  before turning her attention back to him “Ready to go?” 

 

He nods, his eyes trailing up her boot covered legs. It was like she sucked all of his attention the moment that she entered a room. Everything else fades into the background. It happens almost every time since their relationship had begun.

 

God, would it always be like this?

 

He can’t even fathom how he hadn’t constantly been enthralled by her before -- how could he have even concentrate on anything? Nishiki rolled his eyes, noticing his lack of focus. “Close your mouth before something falls inside,” he says dryly. 

 

Ken flushes, “W-What?”

 

“Oi, Touka,” Nishiki smirks, “What kind of magic did you put on him?”

 

“It’s a love potion,” Touka says, with a somewhat dramatic sigh. “It was supposed to make me utterly irresistible to him -- but I think it worked a little  _ too _ well.” 

 

Nishiki leans an elbow against her shoulder, sighing in mock sadness. 

 

“Sounds rough.” 

 

“This is all very funny,” Ken says, growing somewhat annoyed as his cheeks grow hotter. “But we really should be going.” It was getting later, and he didn’t want the stores to close before they got there. 

 

“So hasty,” Touka remarks, “At least take a girl out before you try to get into her pants.”   
  
She snorts at the look Ken gives her, “Okay, fine -- let’s go,” she smirks at Nishiki as they begin to make the slow ascent out of the ward.

 

Ken’s blush was battling to overtake his whole face as he walks ahead of her.

 

God, he’s fun to tease.

 

\--

 

It takes at least 45 minutes of walking before they reach the surface, but Touka had already familiarized herself with this route. In her free time, when not reading or looking over the children, she often found herself wandering the long, winding tunnels of the 24th ward. She would walk to the surface, and then back -- and then further down, as deep as she could go before the path became too treacherous. 

 

“So,” she has to hold back a chuckle at how red Ken still was. How had she resisted teasing him in this way for so long before? The one eyed king -- flustered by a few naughty jokes. How terrifying. 

 

“Do you want to drive today?” Touka asked.

 

“Huh?” He asks, and he had clearly been preoccupied with other thoughts. She catches him sneaking glances at her and she grins. 

 

Truthfully she couldn’t blame him for being a little distracted. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't. Being with Kaneki showed her how incredibly pleasurable and fun love making could be. Even she had grown quite preoccupied with thinking about both it and him.  

 

“Huh? Oh, um, sure,” Ken says, though he had that look in his eye that he only got when he was in the mood. She raises an eyebrow at him, though she wasn’t opposed to the idea - that would have to wait for later. They had things to do, after all. Shopping.

 

\-- and finally getting out of that damn ward.

 

They had placed several cars and trucks that they had placed about a ten minute walk from the entrance to the ward, just in case they ever needed to make a quick escape. Having them too close to the entrance was suspicious, but too far way, and they wouldn’t be able to even reach them in time. 

 

This time, Touka chooses a bland and inconspicuous little family car. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, “Let’s get going then. You do know how to drive, right?”

  
  


“Of course,” he says throwing a smile at her, shifting the car into drive. Touka braced herself for some sort of crash, however, they smoothly made it out of the densely packed forest and onto the highway and to her astonishment -- the shopping center. 

 

“When did you learn to drive?” Ken asks, He didn’t remember her driving at all when they had been at anteiku. Then again, perhaps the need had never arisen. “Yomo-san,” she answers, watching the changing scenery as they go. When Yomo had began to teach her, she had nearly ran down a civilian. He had paid no mind and let her drive through the ward with disastrous results. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

He laughs, “I learned awhile ago,” he admits, “During our time apart I taught myself. I figured it would be a useful skill to have,” he said as he parks the car.

 

Touka purses her lips, hating being reminded of their separation. Much had changed about him during that time - and he had learned so much that it boggled her mind at times when she was faced with the differences. He had gone from a meek weakling to the man the ghouls of Tokyo called King.

 

It was quite the change.

 

Growing wistful, Touka pulled out the list that they had made and stepped out of the car, as soon as they pull into the shopping center.  “C'mon, we have a lot of things to get and I don’t feel like being out here all night,” she says.

 

He tails her from store to store, getting the necessary items and facing the cashiers with their incredulous looks and outrageous questions at the sheer amount of items that they were purchasing.

 

Touka uses her well acquired customer service smile, “We are getting our Christmas shopping done early,” she told one teenager. The youth in question gives her a bemused look. “Um, it’s July,” he says. 

 

Ken smiles, “Very early,” he cuts in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“We are really eager for the holidays, what with being newly married,” And now, Touka is the one who was unable to contain her flush.

 

He always spoke of their marriage so openly, so happily. It was as though she really made him happy.

 

She’s unable to hold back a smile before saying, “--And we both come from big families,” and this seems to satisfy the questioning cashier as he quickly congratulates them and ushers them down the checkout line.

 

All that was left was their own clothes and items now, Ken chose the plainest and darkest colored clothing in the store much to Touka’s exasperation. 

 

“Don’t you ever wear any other color besides black, grey and navy blue?” she asks, annoyed. She throws a well chosen dress and several fashion magazines into the cart that Ken pretended not to see.

 

“I  _ like _ black, grey, and navy blue,” he says with a smile, making Touka roll her eyes. 

 

They finished their shopping without much excitement after that and lugged all of their bags back to the car. It took a lot of effort, but Touka was eventually help to stuff them all into the trunk of the car. 

 

“Remind me to never do this again,” Touka complains. “That hellhole is better than carrying all of this shit!” 

 

“Shittyama can go next time -- count me out,” she says and Ken laughs, smiling with a mysterious twinkle in his eye, “Should we start to head out?” he asks, and Touka looked at him warily when she noticed that he didn’t say “home.” 

 

“Yeah,” she says, “Are you driving again?” And he nods enthusiastically -  _ too _ enthusiastically as he got into the driver’s side of the car.

 

He drives to a less populated area, further from the mall but also nowhere near the ward. He stops the car, and Touka almost laughs.

 

Actually, she does.

 

“You’re so lame,” she says with a snort. “Are we horny teenagers now?” 

 

Ken frowns, giving her that damn kicked puppy look that he had quickly learned she was an absolute sucker for. “So, is that a no?”

 

She would punch him if the pregnancy wasn’t making her feel constantly frisky. She also can’t deny that this was a rare opportunity. In the cramped wards, there was almost always someone who needed Ken’s attention.

 

Touka gives him a saucy smile before crawling onto his lap. Luckily, her belly hadn’t gotten too big yet, so she’s able to sit against him comfortably. 

 

Ken needs no more encouragement to begin kissing her hungrily. 

 

Her lips molded onto his, dress riding up to her ass as she straddled him and buried her hands in his hair. She did hard work and there was a lot more privacy here than at the ward. Didn’t she deserve a little fun time without being judged by everyone?

 

“Hmm,” she moans against his lips, “So, this is what you were planning when you invited me out,” she murmurs, before latching onto his collarbone. 

 

She nips at the skin there until she heard him gasp and his hips surged forward, his crotch rubbing right where she wants him. 

 

Ken  chuckles, reaching down and cupping her ass, squeezing firmly. “Guilty,” he admis playfully - “Though, I wanted to let you spend some time outside of the ward, too.” 

 

Her smile widens, her heart pulsing. He really was a sweet man.

 

“Want to take this to the back seat?” he asks, watching her through half lidded eyes, and she nodded because  _ fuck yes _ she did. 

 

They fumble and laugh as they make it to the back seat. 

 

It was cramped as hell, but Touka didn’t mind - Ken hovers over her, his knee on one side of her hip and his other leg was off of the seat as there wasn’t enough room for both of them. Touka winces when her head hit the arm rest, and Ken smiled apologetically. He slips his hands underneath her skirt, pushing it up to her belly and leaning down to kiss right beneath her navel. 

 

There was a noticeable bump now, but still too small unless someone was being very observant. She still wore dark colors to hide the fact, for her own safety and their baby’s.

 

She squirms and his smile softens. “I promise that this will be fun,” Ken says.

 

She giggles when he nuzzles her through her panties. “Oh, I bet,” she says breathily when his lips pepper kisses along her inner thighs. He pulls at the hem of her underwear with his teeth before bringing them down and slide it the rest of the way down her legs. Touka tries to kick them off but ends up kicking the car door. Ken laughs at the absurdity of the situation, 

 

“I’ll make it fun,” he grins, “I promise,” he tells her. His tongue traces her clit. Her back arches off the backseat with a moan, fingers delving through his hair and bringing him closer to her cunt.

 

She always tasted so good, and he laps at her hungrily. There was hardly any space her him in the car to kneel between her legs, and his back was beginning to get strained from staying in the awkward position that he was in - but it was worth it to have her thighs quivering around his head. 

 

He presses a finger inside of her, twisting it and relishing in the way that her breath hitched. “Fuck,” she groans, “You’re good at that,” and he laughs again and his breath pleasantly tickles her cunt. When he slides another finger inside of her she gasps, her body jerking and she hits her head again.

 

“Too good,” she says breathily, head tilted back and hips moving against his fingers,  _ “Oh!” _ She gasps, as his fingers curves up and rub against her inner walls. He takes her clit into his mouth and sucks. 

 

It’s like fire in her veins -- the pleasure was always a little different, but just as intense. Her body undulates sensuously under his touch, hips rolling, trying to get closer to him. Feeling her legs around his head like this, feeling her body react is almost too much for him.

 

She was always  _ so _ responsive. Did she want him this much? 

 

He feels painfully hard but winces as he shifts. His back was going to get stuck in this position.

 

He grazes her clit with his teeth lightly, and that was enough to break the dam - and she gasps - back arching painfully as she comes. 

 

Her legs hit the car door repeatedly, and she can’t help but laugh even as the waves of her orgasm hit her - turning her moans into shaky laughter.

 

This situation was ridiculous - but it was fun, she couldn't deny that. Ken smiles at her, laughing as well pausing to lick her juices off of his mouth. 

 

“Maybe we should try another position,” he suggests, amused - fucking her like this was definitely not going to work. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Touka says, still giggling - “Just give me a second,” her body felt like jelly- but she pushes herself up, “Sit down,” she tells him, and he did - so she straddles his waist, thinking that it would be easier that way.

 

She grinds her hips against his, her bare cunt rubbing against his clothed cock. She rubs her palm, working him up and the unzipping it and stroking his cock. She positions herself above him, when she hit her head when she lifted herself too high. 

 

“This won’t work, ” she says flatly, Ken laughs, his head rolling on the headrest. 

 

She glares at him, feeling just frustrated now and he relents, “Okay, how about this?” 

 

As he tries positions himself behind her, the cramped car seemed to have even less space as they struggled to find a position. 

In frustration, Touka pulled at the lever under the seat, causing Kaneki to fall back with the seats.

 

He yelps in surprise and Touka smirks, totally amused. “You’re right, Ken - this  _ is _ fun,” she teases, making him roll his eyes. “Very funny,” he says,  though he was thankful for more space. 

 

“How about this?” he asks, and lifts her up and letting her lie back on the flattened seats. He positions himself over her, steadying himself by placing one of his arms beside her head, and using his other hand to lift her hips to his. 

 

He quickly undid his pants, and pushed them down, not bothering to pull them off past his knees. It probably wouldn’t work anyway. 

 

He notices that Touka still had her panties looped around one of her feet and he snorts, trying to hold back laughter. The fabric lining the back of the scary is rough and scratchy.

 

“This is probably going to give me rug burn,” Touka says with a grimace, the material of the back of the seat was scratchy against her back.  Ken smiles apologetically, and kissed her, pressing the blunt head of his cock against her opening before pushing inside.

 

She leans up to the kiss, breaking it only for a moment when he finally pushed inside her. “Good?” He asks, biting his lips to keep from smiling, she shifted her hips,“ Move, shitty Kaneki,” impatience coloring her tone. 

 

He hums, separating her legs further as he pushes one of them up to his shoulder and  _ thrusts _ , deep enough to have her keening.  _ “O-Oh! _ ” 

 

Ah, how long had it been since their last time? Two weeks? He’s unable to stop himself as he assaults her with thundering thrusts. Pivoting his hips to meet hers, making her whine. 

 

“F-Fuck!” She yelps. 

 

He laughs and kisses her again, entwining their tongues lazily.

 

Touka’s inner walls clamp down onto his cock and he moans deeply, each thrust pushing him closer and closer over the edge. It’s so good -- tight and so very, wet. She always is for him.

 

Her breasts bounce from the force of each thrust. It was a lewd image, but one that he would always cherish.

 

Only he got to see Touka like this.

 

His eyes are glued to her breasts as he fucks her. He leans down and licked one of her nipples, and toys with the other one with his fingers. She whimpered, threading her fingers through his hair, clenching and then  _ tugging _ . God, nothing got him going faster than that.

 

And from the mischievous glimmer in her eye, he knows that she knew this as well.  

 

He rolls his hips slowly but powerfully, each thrust causing stars to burst in front of her eyes. “Don’t stop,” she begs.

 

She throws her head back as his kisses became sloppy, messy. He bites at the swell of her breast and she feels herself getting closer and closer. She doesn’t even care that the stinging on her backside from their motion was going to cause a nasty rug burn.  

 

“I don’t plan to,” he moans into the hollow between her breasts, licking a line to trace up to the droplets of sweat that beaded across her skin. He swivels his hips and pushes deeper inside, his thumb rubbing at her clit when she came screaming and fluttering. 

 

He can feel her walls clenching down, spasming and hugging his cock so tightly that he  _ chokes.  _

 

His vision whitens as his hips spasm and jolt sloppily as the rhythm between is lost. 

 

Exhausted but euphoric, he buries his face into her chest, nuzzling against her. “ _ Touka-a _ ,” he moans, breathless and boneless.

 

They lay like that for awhile, all tangled together while Touka ran her fingers through his hair. Here there was no war, no citizens to worry about, no future to drive himself into agony over. There was just her. 

 

Several moments pass before she frowns in discomfort from the sting of the friction from the rug. “I have rug burn on my ass,” she says, deeply unamused. Lightly, she slaps his arm. 

 

“You owe me,” she said sleepily and Ken couldn’t help the laughter that bursts out of him.

 

“Okay, okay! But you’ll model the dresses that you snuck out for me, right?” Touka narrows her eyes at him, getting up slowly with a wince and putting on her underwear. 

 

Ken lifts her skirt up her back to 'inspect’ the rug burn with a grimace, “I haven’t seen it this red since that time I smacked -” She covers his mouth before he could finish that sentence. 

 

She was still very embarrassed about that particular night, despite having so much fun. Ken perks up every opportunity he gets to both brag about it and tease her as well. She was adorable on the rare occasions that we he was able to actually fluster her. He can definitely see why she likes flustering him, if the retribution feels the same.

 

Her eyes are impossibly soft as she looks at him, palms splayed over her growing bump, stroking it softly. She was around three months now and every day, they grew more and more hopeful about their child’s existence. That all the sacrifices Touka was making for them was going to be worth it. 

 

Ken leans in to kiss her forehead and then her lips, in a chaste peck. He leans in to do the same to her belly, rubbing his cheek against it and tickling her with soft strands of his wig.

 

“I actually got a few things,” He says softly. “I know that we agreed to not get anything until we know for sure -- but I couldn’t help it.”

 

She sits up, leaning against the door of the rear side as he rifles through the plastic bags to find one that looked the same as the others. But, he had smartly hidden it away to camouflage it from her sight.    
  
Her chest constricts, knowing what it was -- who it was for -- but it still knocks the wind out of her when he pulls out a baby blue onesie with a silver rabbit at the chest. A small jacket, too small to belong to a child and almost resembling those clothes for life size toys. It was a pale yellow in color, the hood had floppy bunny ears. Several pairs of socks and mittens…? 

 

Her eyes start watering when she sees a blanket, light blue with yellow stars and ducks on it. In that moment,it became that much clearer. 

 

They were going to be parents. This was real. 

 

“When I saw these, I just couldn’t help it.” He explains sheepishly. “Y-You’re practically glowing and I know that she’ll make it--”

 

“H-He,” Touka corrects, with a watery smile. 

 

“She,” Ken insists. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes to keep them from stinging. “She might want more bunny things, so I’m not done yet.”

 

Touka’s smile cracks with a sob. He embraces her, wrapping her protectively in his arms and she holds him back just as fiercely. Feeling so overwhelmed from the months of worrying for their child. But every day, their hope strengthens. Every day, the fear shrinks and the love and confidence just grows.

 

“She will live,” Ken promises her. “She will.” 

 

“I know he will,” Touka replies hoarsely. “H-He’s going to love bunnies. Maybe we can get h-him one someday.” 

 

He pulls back to wipe her tears, feeling some tears run down his face. 

 

\--

 

Touka was walking with a bit of a limp from the rug burn. Nishiki is standing near the entrance to the kitchen area, and she grumbles when he notices her limping. He smirks, clearly about to mention it. “Mind your business, damn Nishiki,” she growled, throwing a bag at his head as she walks past him to her room.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a fic we wrote a while back and only got around to editing, thought it would be nice to post before we both got busy with life. Enjoy, and Thank you for reading! Feedback is very important to us~


End file.
